Forbidden Love
by TheEzyGuy00
Summary: An accident changed Bonnie's life drastically, being accused for the crime she didn't commit and sent to dwell in Parts/Service room. However, a certain brown bear held some feelings for her like no one ever does, can Freddy help the purple rabbit through hard times and prove her innocence? Coverart by yours truly!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: You guys didn't expect this...right? Or did y'all? XD**

 **Mkay...another attempt on FreddBon fluffs and romance, and apparently this one had Fem!Bonnie in it, because let's be honest, I'm not into yaoi or MalexMale pairings... :/ it's just...FreddBon is my OTP and I'm a huge shipper of them :3**

 **Now that being said, here's some warnings and notes before we begin:**

 **-Heavy AU: Takes in an alternate universe where the murders didn't happen, the animatronics aren't homicidal, and with the night guards (Mike and Jeremy) befriends them well :3 Also, Bonnie caused the Bite...and you guys might wondering why, but I'll explain that later :P**

 **-Takes place at the second game's restaurant with slightly larger establishment, and all the animatronics (the Fazgang, Toys, Springtrap and Golden Freddy) are comissioned to work together in one pizzeria.**

 **-Female Bonnie and Golden Freddy/Goldie. The reason why...I already told you guys, I'm not into MxM/Yaoi pairings :/**

 **-The animatronics are sentient and able to do human stuff (eat, sleep, ect.) and has a special trait and personality of their own.**

 **And lastly:**

 **-Slight profanity (Night guards' potty mouth, Foxy and Mangle's sailor mouth, and slight cusses from the others), gore and graphic violence (Mostly in flashbacks :/)**

 **Anyways, without further rambling, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _ **?'s POV**_

 _Have you ever been accused for something you felt like you didn't do, but the others saw what you did?_

 _Have you ever hurt...or killed somebody that you dearly loved?_

 _Have you ever experienced the feeling of being torn apart by your friends, who trusted you and loved you as the part of the family?_

 _Here's something I wanted to tell you: I have..._

 _Yes, as you all might guessed, I have experienced and did everything I said._

 _Pain, hate, betrayal, suffering, sadness...that's all I felt for the last couple of...months? Maybe years now...as I sit in a slumped down position on the dusty floor of my dwelling place: Parts/Service room._

 _You might wondering why this all happened, but here's what happened:_

 _I bit a child..._

 _Yes, I bit a child. The poor soul couldn't be more than 7 years old and nearly lost her life..._

 _For the first time since I was built and programmed, I hurt a child - no, seemingly tried to murder a child - without myself unable to process everything I just did, I was so sure that I didn't do it...it was a glitch in my processor. Or someone was controlling my actions from somewhere else..._

 _I tried to reason with the others, trying to convince them that it was an accident. But how foolish I am, I already knew they wouldn't believe me. So I had to pay the price for damaging the pizzeria's reputation and did such horrible thing...and mainly, disappointing father for my actions..._

 _They ripped me apart, hurt me, took my identity, and threw me here. Now I slowly rot and rust away inside the forbidden room, with everyone loathing and forgetting my very existence inside the pizzeria I called home for...years? I don't remember, my dating system is severely damaged, along with my night vision and voice box. Gosh, I look hideous and really child-unfriendly now..._

 _My left arm was severed, leaving only a tangled mess of wires and the frame of my endoskeleton of where my arm used to be. I also had many dents and holes on various part of my suit. And my withered condition didn't help either, the holes began growing bigger, exposing more of my endoskeleton, with dirt and smudges staining my fur. My servos are battered...badly, my rusted joints only made it worse, moving a limb feels like there's tons of additional weight strapped into your body..._

 _But worse of all, they ripped my face off..._

 _All you can see from the remains of my head is my lower jaw and my eerie glowing red endoskeleton eyes..._

 _Kids and adults alike are terrified upon seeing me...they said I was a monster, calling me the faceless one or "the bunny who bit a child", I was treated like garbage...or an animal, by the people whom I called my family, they only fed me some leftover pizza or expired canned food to fuel my energy...even sometimes those stuff that you might find in the garbage. But when the pizzeria held a birthday, I would most likely be given the leftover food from the party...at least better than rotting food in the garbage. They only provided me a bucket to empty my septic tank, and someone would volunteer themselves to go into this room and change the bucket daily. I'm surprised they still have a heart after all the things they've did to me, but what's the point of keeping me alive here? Seeing me suffer? Or watching me slowly rot and rust away? Huh, I'd rather have died when they ripped me apart a few...years ago..._

 _My name is Bonnie the Bunny...and this is the story of my life..._

* * *

"Great, just another day on job..."

Foxy heaved a sigh as he plopped down onto the couch of the lounge, where everyone gathered after they finished their daily routine on Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The magical place for kids and grown-ups alike...at least that's what the manager said...

"I'm not going to lie...the kids are getting out of hand today." Toy Bonnie, or Blue, as he liked to be called, said as he polished his red guitar to make the paint sparkle once again, "My makeup is ruined because of them."

"Oh stuff it, it's just your makeup Blue. I've been through a lot more than that." A white and pink furred vixen replied, named Mangle, as she fitted her paw to replace the hook that was once there. "The kids are very rambunctious at the Kid's Cove that made me think they were going to tear me apart. But eh, better than being cut in half in a magic show..."

"Hmpf, consider yourself lucky that you don't become a guinea pig for a magic show!" Springtrap, a golden bunny, retorted. His gray eyes flashed with anger. "You didn't know how embarrassing it is to have your body split in two, real bunnies flooding out from your ass, a quarter mile long tie being pulled out from your ears, and worse; locked up in a box while having _real_ knives almost shred your wiener to pieces!"

These conversations had been a recurring activity for the Fazfamily, at the end of the day, the whole family gathered around in the longue to talk about their activity (but mostly complain about the kids and stuff like that) over some snacks and sodas. But things seemed...different, it felt like...something - or someone - was missing from their usual activity, even when chatting and having some fun, they usually felt a piece of puzzle gone from their heart, ever since that dreadful day... But, everyone already (trying actually) forgot about it. Hey, what's done is done, and there's nothing you could've done to change the past...

"...and that's why you shouldn't let a kid climb on you." Blue finally finished his story, resulting in most of the animatronics chuckling in unison. The blue bunny always was the one who had stories to tell, and filled up most of the time and sometimes got rid of boredom that usually overwhelmed the animatronics during day off. Considering they only got TV and a set of gaming console to entertain themselves, and going out wasn't really an option. "I swear, that boy almost left me with unbalanced hearing and lot of pain tonight."

Chica giggled as she set down a tray of cupcakes on the table, wiping her hands with her apron, "Well, at least you're still intact Bluey."

Foxy groaned as he noticed what meal Chica has served to them, "Ay, anotha' cupcake again lassie?" He inquired, staring at the cupcakes with different colored frosting on it uninterestedly, pursing his lips. "That be the fifth time tis' week."

"Come on Foxy, at least it's miles better than Springtrap's spicy sandwiches." Chica replied, everyone shuddered at the mention of "Springtrap's spicy sandwiches", trying to not think the day when everyone had extreme diarrhea malfunction over their digestive system and wrestling with each other to use the bathroom first after taking a few bites. Well, except for one person, a particular purple bunny who devoured a whole plate of sandwiches without getting a slight nausea or any malfunction within her systems. And that sandwich, was a nightmare to everyone.

"Gee, at least someone likes it." Springtrap said, crossing his arms and his ears wilted. Still can't get over the fact that his sandwiches are worse than a spiced garbage stew.

"Just face it Springy, you're the worst cook the world has ever known." Goldie told the golden bunny, smirking as she snatched one of the cupcakes and starts munching on it like a hungry bear.

"And that someone would be yourself, Springtrap." Chica quipped, earning another groan from the bunny. "Ain't that right Freddy?"

Freddy meanwhile, didn't answer, the elder bear seemed to be occupied by his own thoughts as he just stood in the front of the window, stoically staring into the sunset outside with his paws behind his back. A blank look etched into his face and his azure eyes filled with worries.

After a momentary silence, BB was the first one who spoke; "Um... Mr. Freddy, are you alright there?" The balloon vendor asked, a hint of concern clearly heard in his voice.

Freddy quickly snapped out from his thoughts, shaking his head some and turned to the young human animatronic, giving him a reassuring smile. "I-I'm fine BB, just...thinking about stuff..."

"Spacing out again there, brother?" Teddy sipped his cup of tea, before exhaling a long sigh. "You've been doing that for the last couple of days, what has gotten into you?"

Freddy sighed, the elder bear then turned to look at his younger sibling, "N-nothing...just got lots of stuff on my mind now..." He replied, trying to assure the leader of the Toys.

"Ya sure Fred?" Chi's accented voice spoke, arching an eyebrow. "Ya looked like yer hidin' somethin', is there somethin' ya would like ta tell us about?"

"No Chi, I already told you guys, I'm fine." Freddy let out a - made up - playful chuckle, as if nothing was wrong with him.

For the past few days, everyone had been questioning the bear's condition (something he didn't take quite well) due to his sudden change of mood and attitude, he often spacing out during breaks and became quite a bit of loner recently. It was obvious that he did have a lot in his mind when accidents happened, but after days went by, everything's been nothing but normal. Too normal actually. And everyone was starting to get concerned about Freddy Fazbear. God knows what he was thinking right now, along with the author.

"Well, I'm just gonna...go into the main office and ask if Mike and Jeremy could take their shifts tonight." Freddy stated, walking away from the group.

"Oh, and Freddy," Blue stood from his seat, glancing at the brown bear, "can you be a dear and help me with some stuff after you're done askin'? I...can't find the box where I kept all the video games for tonight's game night."

Freddy sighed in relief, he thought the bunny would question him further, fortunately he didn't. "Of course, will do Blue. I'll see ya guys later!" With that, Freddy exited the longue and headed off to the direction where the main office is. But instead of knocking on the door, he walked past the office itself for some reason, and instead, strode through the hallway next to it. He strolled through the slightly dark hallway until he reached a door that read "Parts/Service".

Glancing to his left and right, Freddy was making sure nobody sees him here, or else he had been reduced into a pile of scrap metal by now...

This room, the Parts/Service room, was forbidden for anyone to enter, including the staff, animatronics, and even the technicians and security guards. Even the owner of the pizzeria; Mr. Fazbear himself didn't have the guts to peek the slightest. Sure, everyone knew the room housed the known culprit of the Bite, and it was completely understandable regarding why this room was forbidden. But Freddy thought otherwise, he was very sure that the "culprit" was a mere scapegoat of the whole incident, and the real mastermind behind all of it was still roaming freely on the outside world, without the public or the authority knowing his/her identity.

Freddy placed his paw on the door knob, the memories of that day was still fresh on his processor, as if it just happened yesterday;

 _"You've damaged Father's reputation and killed that poor soul! You deserves no mercy."_

 _"Please! Just give me another chance to explain it, *sobs* I wasn't the one who did it..."_

 _"Then who lassie? We saw it ourselves with our own optics, ye bit that lil' swashbuckler till' the lass' head popped like a balloon! Ye scurvy landlubber, nobody hurts me lil' mateys an' leavin' without losin' a limb!"_

 _"Foxy, please, you have to trust me..."_

 _"Nobody's here trusted ya anymore ye little shit, look what you've done! We are threatened to be shut down fer good because of ye!"_

 _"Enough of this! The point is: you have to learn your lesson soon enough, bitch!"_

 _"Teddy, please..."_

 _ ***CRACK!* *RIIIIIIIP!***_

 _"AaaAAaaaaHh...!"_

Freddy grimaced at the memories, squeezing his eyes shut and clenched his paws, and one almost crushed the door knob he was holding. His breathing became shaky, and he felt a lone, oily tear slide down his cheek.

That day was the most painful event that changed his entire self, the once cheery, gentle and yet, friendly Fredderick Fazbear, was now nothing but a cold and loner version of himself. And of course, it was the reason that made everyone concerned about him. Never in his robotic life did Freddy feel intense amounts of emotional pain and sadness, to see his love hurt and tortured for the crime she didn't commit. And all he can do was watch as everything played out right before his eyes.

After a moment, the elder bear took a deep breath and gathered himself, he shouldn't be thinking about this. It was the past, the day that has long gone by, and nothing could be done to change it.

Clearing his mind from any thoughts, Freddy twisted the knob and opened the door slightly, letting the light illuminate the pitch dark room. He then peeked his head inside, turning his night vision on to see through the darkness.

The room was dusty and dark, the checkerboard floor were coated with dust and dirt, the light bulb barely works with no one bothered to change it, leaving the room without proper lighting. And there, on the far end of the room, slumped the once kind and cheerful purple rabbit he always admired. Her face was missing, along with her upper jaw (which, he wondered how she could eat without able to chew the food), her left arm was severed to her elbow, with only a mess of tangled wires and frame where her arm used to be, some patches of her suit were also missing. And the holes will always gets worse each day, mainly on her right paw, which already torn off completely and exposed her entire endoskeleton hand. Her lower jaw, teeth and maw stained with thick brown smudges that appears to be a coat of rotting blood, plus, her fur wasn't much purple anymore, years of withering has made it turned into dark blue purple-ish color with dirt all over it.

She looked dead...almost lifeless, people would already consider that the rabbit ruthlessly broke down and dead for good. But Freddy clearly wasn't one of those people, he knew, deep inside her rusty gears and wires, she was still alive and well, struggling to never break down like those people thought her so, she held onto the tiny light of hope among the darkness that surround her to keep herself strong to face whatever that's coming to her.

 _"You're a strong bunny, Bonnie..."_ Freddy thought to himself, smiling as his AI processor relieved all the good memories he had with the purple rabbit, but his metallic, syntethic heart ached when he realized how broken she is now. With her withered condition and the family loathed her existence, hoping to have those good days again are nothing but a mere dream that's _almost_ impossible to come true. Well, _almost_. _"...I promise you, that one day, I will prove that you're innocent and make sure that you received the justice you deserved long ago. Mark my words Bonnie, I...will save you from this...terrible fate.."_

* * *

 **A/N: Shoutout to Zerothekitsune for helping me proofreading and provided me some help! And be sure to check his stories, too! ^-^**

 **Now, I shall working on chap 2 if you guys liking this c:**


	2. Chapter 2: The Past

**A/N: Well, I'm glad people are actually liking this so far. This chapter is intended to tell how the Bite happens and explains everything for you all who may be confused at the first chappy, so...expect some gore during the flashback :/ And...this is the chapter is also intended to relieve my emotional pain I've suffered for a few weeks, so get ready for some feels in this chapter...**

 **Bonnie: *huffs* You liked to torture me...ain't ya? -.- as if turning me into a girl here and made me caused the Bite wasn't enough for ya...how much do I need to endure again?**

 **Gee, no need to be grumpy Bonnie, I promise that things will get better as the story progress ^-^**

 **Bonnie: *rolls his eyes* Fine... -3- Use me as your freakin' stress ball then...**

 **Oh, and disclaimer time, sorry I forgot to put this back at the first chapter:**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's, all rights and its characters belongs to Scott Cawthon. All I did here was writing a fanfiction about it :3**_

 **Oh, and special thanks to an awesome friend of mine, Zerotekitsune, for helping me proofreading this chapter ^^**

* * *

It was just another normal day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, kids running around, cheers and laughter filling the pizzeria, with the animatronics singing and entertaining the young ones with their own pizzeria was quick to restore its former glory back after the incident, the "new and improved" bots were guaranteed to keep the children safe with new AI chips installed in each of them, updated facial recognition system, and access to criminal databanks to make them super kid-friendly and to protect the children from any harm. Lots of efforts were done to return the pizzeria's reputation, from new shows and animatronics to renovations for new party rooms and a game area. Yet, it was worth it. The pizzeria was booming a lot quicker and became a hit amongst the children and teens alike. And everyone couldn't help but feel happier than ever.

Well, except for one, the mascot and the lead singer of the Fazgang themselves. Freddy Fazbear. Though, he tried to look cheery and happy to the others, everyone knew he was hiding something. Freddy - unlike the others - still felt something was missing, even though he got his old role back and the family were happier than they could ever be. He couldn't be fully happy when someone from his family missing...

However, amidst of the cheering crowd and running toddlers, the prize corner seemed to be the most silent place in the pizzeria next to the game area (where the teens usually play with their friends there), as always, the magical prize-giving puppet, Marionette (or Mari and Marion as he liked to be called) was doing his usual routine of handing out some plushies and merchandise to the kids. While the other rooms were filled with cheering kids, blaring music, singing, and performances. The prize corner was an entirely different story.

The kids who play here are usually older than 7 years old, and instead of running around and throwing food at each other, they were calmer than those toddlers and prefer playing dolls together or just simply getting to know each other by chatting over some pizza and snacks. Calm and mannered perhaps are the perfect words to describe these kids.

"Here you go sweetie," Mari said as he handed a Freddy plushie to a girl with curly blonde hair who wears pink overalls and white shirt underneath, "now go and play some, alright?"

The girl nodded, smiling cheerfully as she hugged the bear plushie, "Okay mister Marion!"

Mari smiled, waving a goodbye before slinking back into his box and shut it. Waiting for another kid that may need his assistance.

The girl turned around, heading outside the prize corner and skipped down the hallway to meet her mother in the dining area. With the Freddy plushie cradled safely on her arms. But just as she passed the party rooms, a hand suddenly gripped her overall and yanked her back, the force made her lose her balance and fell to her back, wincing slightly as her bottom made a small thud when it made contact with the hard floor underneath.

Three shadows loomed over her, the girl looked up to see three menacing teens standing before her, the once calm azure eyes quickly filled with fear and anxiety, wondering what these guys were going to do with her.

"Yo girl, got any money?" The brunette one asked, a smug smile plastered on his face. "We sorta...run out of cash to play some arcade games in the game area.."

The girl dusted herself, picking up the fallen Freddy plushie and got to her feet. "S-sorry, I-I don't have any m-money..."

"That's bullshit!" The redheaded one snapped, growling menacingly. "Tony, go search her pockets, she might have hidden some extra bucks there." He ordered, and the bulky black haired boy next to him nodded obediently, then crackling his knuckles some.

"P-please, I-I...don't have any money...I-I swear..." The girl whimpered, backing away from the teens and pressed her back against the wall fearfully.

"Last question girl: Do you. Have. Some cash?"

"N-no..."

The redheaded teen smirked, crossing his arms. "Tony, finish her."

The black haired teen, Tony, rolled his sleeve and raised his fist, preparing to send a painful punch to the innocent girl. The blonde girl closed her eyes and hugged the Freddy plushie tighter, bracing for the fist to make contact with her face. But instead, it never came. Concerned, she opened her eyes only to find the fist millimeters away from her face, nearly touching her nose.

Looking up, she grimaced at the sight of a withered animatronic bunny with no face and one arm holding the boy's arm to prevent him from hurting her, it's eerie glowing endoskeleton eyes send the creeps into her spine, and in fact, to the three boys too...

Tony struggled to free his arm from the animatronic with all his strength, but the bunny only stared at the black haired boy and shook its head disapprovingly, keeping its firm grip on the boy's arm without much effort. The three teens whimpered, the color drained from their faces, and it looked like every single hair from their body stand in fear.

"...R-run for your life!"The three boys screamed, then proceed to run away from the animatronic as fast as they could, like a coward should do. The girl breathed in relief, then turned to the animatronic, "T-thanks for the-..." but she was greeted by the sight of empty hallways, no sign of where the bunny went or whatsoever, "...help..."

She turned her head at the sound of metal groan next to her, the dusty gray door next to her were opened slightly ajar, which is odd because the room was supposed to be closed like it always does. Wait, maybe her helper just entered the room, maybe it's where the animatronic rabbit resides in. She could just go in there and say thank you to...it...but she didn't know what happened if the staff or other bots found out, she may get punished, too. After all, she did owe it one after it helped her to get rid of those teenagers that were harassing her.

Neglecting the risks, she walked toward the door and snuck inside, her footsteps echoed throughout the pitch dark room, and even through her shoes, she could feel the dust and smudges that coated the floor beneath her feet.

"H-hello? A-anyone there?" She tried to called, hoping for any sort of response, but after a few moments, only silence and nothing else. Maybe...that thing was just...a hallucination? Or...a guardian angel perhaps? Taking the form of a withered animatronic to protect her? Well...just maybe...After having enough of the silence, she turned on her heels to leave, but the sound of gears and circuits whirring to life stopped her in mid-track. Turning her head around, she saw a pair of glowing red orbs at the edge of the room, staring right into her soul.

"W-wha...wHat a-aRe y-YoU d...d-DoIng h...HerE LitTle g-GirL?" A deep, throaty and glitching female voice inquired, "D-diDn'T y...Y'kNow tHis r-RooM is...F-forBiDdeN?"

The girl whimpered, snuggling on her plush for comfort. "I-I'm sorry...miss, I-I was just...looking for the...bunny w-who saved me e-earlier..." She stuttered, fearing that whoever this person or thing was, may hurt her or worse.

"A-ah...t-T-tHat w-wOuLd b...b-bE Me..." A figure stepped out from the shadows, revealing itself as the dark blue-ish purple furred rabbit she saw earlier, its ruthlessly broken down appearance didn't send a chill to her spine anymore, oddly enough. "D...d-DiD I-I-I...s-ScaRe y-y...y-you...liTtLe one?"

"No...you didn't." The girl replied, smiling softly. "I...just wanted to say thank you...for saving me earlier."

Even without her upper jaw and face, one could see that the animatronic rabbit's eyes widened and she crooked a faint smile with her lower jaw, something that she hasn't done after years of dwelling in this place. "T-tHanK y...y-YoU...? I-iT w-wAsn'T...n..n-NecesSarY, I-I only h-hEarD s...sOmE r-RucKus oUtSidE a-a...aNd d...D-dEcIdEd t-to C-chEcK iT...o-OuT..."

"It was necessary, I mean...you saved me from those bullies." The girl stated, "My name's Wendy, what's yours?"

"M-my nAmE i-i...is BonNie t-t...tHe BunNy..."

"Why are you here? I mean...the other animatronics are outside and entertaining the children, but you're just here, all alone by yourself..."

Bonnie sighed, glancing down at her tattered and worn down suit, flexing the fingers of her good paw, "...i-iT's a l-lOnG...s...St-sToRy, a-ArE y-y-yOu...sUrE t-t...ThaT y...y-yoU w...wAnt t-tO...kNoW...?"

Wendy nodded, smiling softly. "I have plenty of time, you can tell me anything you want." The blonde girl dusted the floor and sat down, with the Freddy plush sitting down on her lap, "Go on."

Bonnie blinked her endoskeleton eyes a few times, it's been years since she encountered a child, let alone one that wasn't scared of her ruthlessly broken down appearance. Was she actually dreaming? "A-a...aLrIghT, I-I'lL t-tEll y...yOu e-EveRytHing, I-I...g-guEsS t-tHis ol' rUstBucKet c-CoULd d-do s...sOmE S-stOrY t-telling..." Bonnie bent her body down to sit on the floor, her battered servos and rusted joints emitting some metallic groans, and she plopped onto the floor with her bottom first, creating a small resounding thud and crossed her legs. "...w-wEll, i-iT all b-BeGan a...a f-fEw y-yEaRs...a-ago..."

 **Flashback: 23rd May, 1997...**

The crowd of children cheered and applauded as Freddy Fazbear and his band; Bonnie the Bunny and Chica the Chicken finished their song, while the parents smiled as they watched their children from pizzeria was booming in business lately, with new animatronics introduced a few months ago: the Toys and the Goldens, and with the building having undergone major renovations to fit more rooms for the animatronics to perform, it really sucks the attention from the kids to come here and enjoy the shows these bots provided. With the safety as a primary priority and the animatronics, both old and new, fitted with facial recognition system and able to detect a predator a mile away, the parents could sit back and relax while watching their kids be entertained with kid-friendly animatronics.

" _Hello there kids! Enjoy our show?_ " Freddy asked in his pre-recorded voice, waving to the crowd in the front of them. Which, cheered in response.

"I bet they are Freddy." Chica giggled, approaching the elder bear, "Now why don't we go and greet them?"

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea cheeks!" Bonnie exclaimed, strapping her famous red guitar to her back. "The kid's surely are going to be excited!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

More cheering erupted as the Freddy and his band stepped off from the stage to greet the excited children. Because...who's not happy to be able to greet the Fazband themselves? Especially if they're your favorite characters in the entire world. Some of the kids pleaded for them to greet them, some struggling to hug their favorite animatronics, but the Fazgang only patted the rambunctious children's heads to calm them down.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" A tiny voice squeaked admist of the sea of children, and a young brunette girl, not more than 4 years old, dragging a Bonnie plush on her hand and wearing light purple shirt, skirt, and a matching cap with two bunny ears. She pushed her way past a few children before coming out from the crowd close to the purple rabbit. "Bonnie!"

Bonnie turned her head to the source of the voice, looking down at the little girl that no taller than her legs, her bright maroon eyes stared at the tall animatronic in amazement. The female rabbit smiled softly at the girl, and kneeled down in the front of the kid, getting into an eye-to-eye level.

"Hey there lil' girl, what's your name?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm Tina!" The girl excitedly answered, promptly hugging the bunny afterwards. Resulting in some kids pouted and whined in disappointment or jealousy.

"Now don't get jealous though, y'all got the chance to hug your favorite characters." Bonnie stated. Just a few seconds after she said that, the rest of the kids rushed toward Freddy and Chica, hugging their legs.

While the others are occupied with the kids, Bonnie turned her head to face Tina, gently prying the young girl from her body. "Hey, why do you get so excited meeting me?" She asked, patting the brunette's hair some.

"I like purple color, and bunnies, because you're a purple bunny, I loved you!" Tina innocently replied, her maroon eyes sparkling with joy and happiness like Bonnie always saw in the eyes of the children she met every day. And it looked like she got a big fan of her own. "You're my favorite since I came here first."

"D'awww...that's so sweet. C'mere and give Bonnie a hug then."

"Yay!"

The excited girl hugged the purple rabbit once more, snuggling herself against the suit fabric of the animatronic. Bonnie couldn't help but chuckle, returning the embrace.

But out of the corner of her eye, she saw a man dressed in purple suit fiddling with some kind of device in his hands, and Bonnie could feel a slight tinge of pain inside her central processor, as if someone or something just entered her head and an invisible string connect to her endoskeleton. Creating a connection between her and someone else.

Her vision suddenly became distorted, flicking between normal vision and purple vision, her body began twitching, and she nearly lost the control of her limbs.

" _W-what's happening to me?_ " Bonnie frantically thought, trying to move a limb, or a finger. But it seems like her servos and joints are locked without an obvious reason, " _I-I can't move my limbs! S-somebody! ...H-he...help me!_ "

The purple rabbit tried to scream, but not a single word coming out from her voice box, not even her jaw was able to open normally. She was frozen in her current state, still hugging Tina as if she didn't want to let go of her embrace.

" **Bite her.** " A voice suddenly commanded inside her head.

" _W-what?..._ "

" **You heard me, bite the child.** " The voice replied sternly, then chuckled mischievously. " **Whether you want it or not, I'm gonna make you do it. I have full control of your body anyways...** "

" _Wait, what do you mean by-..._ "

However, before she could even finish her question, she suddenly bent her head down to the girl, and a blinding white light encased her vision shortly after

...

Screams...

Bonnie could hear screams, not the screams of utter joy and happiness, but the screams of terror and fright...

She heard people yelling and running in panic, but even worse were the angered voices the rose from some of the patrons and some of her own friends.

"BONNIE, WHAT...HAVE YOU GONE NUTS?!" Chica's voice was the first to be heard which was soon followed by Foxy's. The pirate vulpine yelling out in rage, "Let the wee matey go ye monster!"

Bonnie was beside herself, what was going on? Why was everyone so scared and angry? Finally after a few seconds, her processor was able to fully reboot, but what she saw in front of her would haunt her memory chip for years to come. The sweet lil girl that had pronounced herself as Bonnie's biggest fan lay in a heap on the floor, blood and bits of brain matter staining the tiled surface...but the most jarring was that more of it stained Bonnie's paws and fur, "W...wh...what?"

Chica stormed into Bonnie's view, a sneer crossing the normally cool headed chicken's face, "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING BONNIE?! She just pronounced herself as your biggest fan...and...and you nearly bite her head off?!"

Bonnie could only kneeled there, her breathing became rapid as she stared at her trembling bloodied paws, her joints and servos nearly freezing completely at the unnerving sight. While the others watched in shock and disbelief. The purple rabbit fell onto her back, scooting away from the body of the girl. Tina's limp body was twitching uncontrollably, her forehead looked like it has been crushed by an immense force to the point where she could lose her frontal lobe, a pool of blood formed underneath the poor girl's body, staining the tiled floor with the crimson liquid, and a blank look etched to her face, with her maroon eyes stared at Bonnie with a look that says; "why?"

" _W-what have I...d-done?..._ " Bonnie frantically thought, " _H-how...did t-this...happened?_ "

"Sister!" Blue's voice shrieked, turning her head to where the voice had originated, she saw the young azure bunny trembling in shock and fear, dropping his identical guitar in process. Tears already streaming down from his emerald eyes, soaking his blushed cheeks. "I-I...can't believe you did this! I...I thought you're a caring and loving sister I always knew! B-but why...why are you doing this?! Y-you're a monster!" With that, Blue stromed off to the hallway without saying another word, covering his face with his paws while sobbing continuosly.

Bonnie can only stared at her brokenhearted younger brother walking away from the scene, away from her, slowly disappearing from her sight. Even in the admist of chaos, she could hear her brother's sobbing from the distance quite clearly.

Meanwhile, the child's father came to his daughter's side, kneeling beside the girl's limp body and hugging the - seemingly dead - Tina, his maroon eyes that matched his daughter shot Bonnie a death glare, like he was a predator watching his prey, and she _is_ that prey. "Y-you're a mindless, ruthless machine! Look what have you done to my daughter!" He yelled, his voice was stern and cold, "Y-you monster..."

" _I-I'm...a monster?_ "

"Somebody shut that thing off!"

Bonnie immediately felt two pair of strong hands restrained her by her arms, she tried to resist, but proven useless as the two men restraining her forced her to her knees, then she felt the panel at the back of her head being opened.

"I'm sorry Bonnie, but this is for your own good." A gruff voice said, sounding rather concerned and...sad, unlike the others.

"F-father?" Bonnie squirms when she felt a hand fiddled with her wires, "Father, I swear...I-I didn't do it! A-a voice in my head, it...controlled me! Please, you have to convince them to not shut me down!"

Mr. Fazbear sighed, looking down mournfully, "I'm sorry Bonnie, but there's nothing I could do right now."

"Father! Please, no, I can ex-..."

Her sentence was cut short when the owner of the pizzeria shut Bonnie down, followed by a low hum that sounded like an electric device being powered down, the rabbit's body immediately went limp and offering no resistance anymore, then falling to the floor face first with metallic thump.

Mr. Fazbear breathef in relief, getting onto his feet and turned to the two men that assisted him. "Get her to the backstage area, and do not power her on until further notice from me."

 **End of flashback...**

"...t-TheY tore me...a-aParT w-whEn t-tHe p...piZzeRia clOseD...a-and tHreW me...h-hEre, f-fOrgeTting...aNd lOatHed m-my eXistEnCe, a-and I've b...bEen h-HerE s...siNce tHen..." Bonnie finished her story, lowering her head and ears at the grim and dark memory she just revealed to the young blonde girl. "W-when tHe stAff c-cAme..h-hEre to t-TaKe my...p-parts, i-it was...aLreAdy t-too dAmagEd...fRom t-the bEatiNgs I-I've reCeiveD..."

Wendy gave the poor withered bunny a sad frown, she must have suffered a lot throughout these years, being accused for the thing she didn't do, beaten and torn apart by her own family, loathed, and forced to dwell in this place, all alone by herself. It's just too much for someone to handle, even for a sentient animatronic like her. Wendy just wanted to see Bonnie happy again like those days, but how?

Glancing down at the brown bear plush on her lap, the girl suddenly had an idea. It should be able to cheer the purple rabbit up, but she didn't think it'll suffices to make her happy once more. "Here, take this." She said, holding out the Freddy plushie to Bonnie. "I don't think it could make you happy again, but at least it could cheer you up for now."

"W-why...?" Bonnie made an invisible frown on her endoskeleton, her paw reached toward the plushie slowly, but retracted it back almost immediately in precaution, her processor drifted to the thoughts of the others asking where did she got the plush from, fearing that they're gonna tore her apart more than she already does.

"You've been through a lot, more than a normal people could handle, but you seemed like you're still strong facing all of this...stuff alone without someone else at your side, and I just wanted to cheer you up. Is that wrong?"

"N-no...i-iT's not..." Bonnie trailed off, her endoskeleton eyes gazing down at the brown bear plush on the girl's hands. "...b-but aRen'T you...g-gOnNa neeD iT?"

"Nah, it's fine. I could just lie to Mr. Marion that some bullies stole it from me and ask for another one." Wendy smirked innocently.

"B-buT...y-y'KnoW lYinG...i-is bAd, r-riGhT?"

"I know that, but it doesn't matter right now. All I care is making you happy again, besides, you probably need a friend to accompany you while I'm gone, right?"

Bonnie was absolutely stunned upon hearing this. This girl; the one she just told about her past, a fearless one yet. Already considering herself as a friend to her? Well, normally, people would've freaked out or terrified upon seeing her, let alone to cared about her and willingly hearing her stories out. But Wendy, she's...different, than the others. She can commiserate with her pretty well, understanding the pain and misery she suffered. And even with a simple act - the smallest one - it really does meant a lot to her, after all these rough years.

Now she could only hope that one day, one of the family member did the same as Wendy does. "T-tHanK yOu..." Bonnie gently took the Freddy plush without slightest hesitation, knowing that the girl really meant to cheer her up. Its soft aritificial fur brushed against her suitless metallic paw, the plushie itself was slightly bigger than her paw, but it was just precious nonetheless.

"No problem." Wendy felt another smile crept up upon her - already smiling - face, her heart felt like an exploding sunshine of happiness, as if she just did the most generous thing her age could've ever done. "Oh, and by the way. I gotta go now, my mom's probably looking for me."

The blonde girl dusted her overall off and jogged lightly toward the exit, but she was stopped when Bonnie's voice was heard. "O-oh...a-AnD W-WenDy?"

"Yeah?"

"D-did you...k-kNow tHat M-MarIon h-has aNothEr...n-niCknAme?"

Wendy's eyes beamed with interest, "Really?"

"Y-yes...I-I reMemBereD th-tHosE days w-wHen...I-I teAseD him b-by...cAllinG him...M-Mario..."

The girl giggled softly, "Alright then, Mr. Marion should be surprised if I call him that."

 **Later, Prize Corner...**

Mari placed some new Toy Bonnie and Mangle's plushies on the shelf, lining them up tidily like an army batallion of furry dolls, like he always do every day, and nothing warm the puppet's synthetic heart than handing them to children and sees them happy with it.

"M-Mr. Marion...?" He heard a tiny sobbing voice from behind, a quite...familiar voice.

"Yes?"

The little girl he had just given the Freddy plushie came approaching him, weeping silently while tubbing her teary eyes with her hands, oddly enough, the bear plush wasn't anywhere in sight. "T-the bullies...they...they took Freddy away!" Wendy sobbed, bursting into crocodile tears. "C-can you help me, M-Mr. Marion?"

"Oh dear..." Uh-oh, Mari didn't like this, a sad child...not a good sign. For such a prize-giving puppet, Mari always kept a strict rule to not let down a child, let alone seeing one sad. And this will surely spoiled his clean record sheet of making-child-happy. He has to think of something, and fast. Narrowing his eyes toward the shelf, Mari scanned for any Freddy plushie left, but it seems like he just ran out of it. Bad news.

The slender puppet caught a glimpse of purple behind some Chica and Foxy plushies, and he immediately knew what it is, something he had never handed to children for quite a while.

A Bonnie plushie...

Mari reached his slim fingers to take the purple rabbit plush from the back of the shelf, dusting its fur off from some dust due to being kept for a long time without someone laying a finger on it. The girl didn't looked like a big fan of bunnies, but he just hoped that it could cheer her up for time being.

"I ran out of Freddy, but...hope this could cheer you up." Mari gently handed the rabbit's plush to the blonde girl, smiling assuringly.

Wendy's face returned to her usual all-cheery look, hugging the plush tightly to her chest comfortingly. "Thanks Mr. Mario."

Mari's eyes widened in shock and concern upon hearing the nickname she just called him with, sounding awfully familiar, like someone in the past ever called him with that stupid nickname he hated so much.

 _"Hiya Mario!" What cha' doin'?"_

 _"Bonnie, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Mari or Marion? I hated that name."_

 _"But it sounds fitting to you...can I just call you that? Please?"_

 _"Now you're just being immature...for the hundredth time, I hated that nickname. Just please Bon, call me Mari or Marion, alright?"_

 _"Fiiiiine, Mari-oooo..."_

Normally, kids and the others would called him Mari, pronouncing Mario without the o, or just simply Mr. Marion. But Mario? That's just stupid as hell, even if one of the Fazgang or Toys hear someone called him that, they would be already laughing their ass off while rolling on the floor like a rolling pin used to flatten a dough.

Mari shook his head, snapping out from his muse. "U-uh...your welcome?"

Wendy let out a squeal of satisfication as she skipped out from the prize corner, leaving the dumbfounded puppet behind.

" _No...how did she know that stupid nickname I hid for years?_ " Mari pondered, " _Nah, you know the kids these days, maybe just a nickname they invented to tease me...yeah, just to tease me...I hope so_."


	3. Chapter 3: A Night at Freddy's

**A/N: Bah! Sorry for not updating in a while, school has started and lots of homework are piled up on me right now .**

 **But aside from that, I got some info, this story pretty much takes place somewhere in early 2000's, and slight change to the story's AU; the murders did happen, directly after the Bite. So I'm gonna assume that the murderer took the chance when it's all panic and stuff after he made Bonnie bit the girl to kidnap the children and murder them. But remember, it's an AU I made and if this isn't your cup of tea, either way, click that close tab button on your browser, or PM me directly to tell me how you guys think. That's pretty much appreciated rather than flaming me ^^**

* * *

"Ugh, kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves, aren't they?" Blue mumbled as he tried to get rid of pizza sauce and melted cheese that clung into his fur, strapping his guitar to his back.

"Eh, complaining about the kids again Bluey?" Mangle asked, giggling softly. "Thought ye loved those wee swashbucklers."

The young azure bunny grumbled incoherently as he inspected his ruined make up on a pink colored pocket mirror, looking as unhappy as he could be, "Their dirty, sticky little fingers..." Blue shivered some at his own words, remembering the time when the kids smearing pizza sauce all over his fur and tried to climb him, which resulted in his make up in its condition now, "...they... ugh, touched every part of my body and sticks some stuff into my joints. Now I have to do my make up all over again, and see Fritz to check on my joints, I think some kids managed to get some cheese and all that stuff into it..."

"Well, whatever makes you feel better mate..." Mangle chuckled, returning to put some props back into its place on Pirate's Cove and pick up some prop cutlasses that the kids left on the floor, "Now where's me Cap'n? He should know that his first mate be needin' some help."

"Mangs, quit with the pirate accent, it's...kinda annoying if you use it when it's not workday."

"Heh, complaining as always Blue..."

 **Meanwhile, Backstage...**

"There ya go Spring, all clean an' good."

Springtrap tried to move his arm in a series of gentle motion, up and down, and flexed his fingers and paw. The golden rabbit then smiled in satisfaction, "Dang, those rascals really shoved that pizza hard to my joints, plus with Goldie's torturous magic tricks, but it's all good now. Thanks Fritzie."

The brunette technician smiled, putting his tools away and wiped his greasy hands with a cloth, "Anytime Springy."

With the pizzeria's business booming again, meaning that more customers were coming in and out, and more repairs were needed at the end of each day. Considering the kids were a bit- no, _very_ rambunctious these days, and clearly couldn't keep their hands off from the 'bots, they were more likely to shove something into their joints; either pizza or its toppings, and in rare cases, causing their joints to be jammed and their system kicking into failsafe, thus forcing the staffs to end the show earlier than planned. And Springtrap was one of the victims of their tiny mischievous hands.

And Fritz, as the head technician, was willing to step into the mess to help the staff fix the animatronics, as mechanics were only hired when a birthday party was held; the time when chaos and foodfights would surely ensue inside the building, or on special occasions (y'know... budget cuts), leaving them in the hands of Fritz and some staffs during normal days. Besides, he knew his way around machines well and also made some extra cash for doing said things, and it's worth the job too.

Ever since the Bite incident, the pizzeria was on its knees, barely able to open its doors for business as most funds were allocated to cover the lawsuits directed to Fazbear Entertainment, not to mention all the food and electricity to run the animatronics, as they consumed both of them quite a lot. Fritz had worked here for years, a loyal worker for Mr. Fazbear, watching the incident that sparks the downfall of Freddy Fazbear Pizza himself. A few weeks after the incident back at '87, the pizzeria was forced to close its doors after the several lawsuits and debts piled up, thus leaving Fritz unemployed soon after. He knew Mr. Fazbear wasn't an ol' cheapskate of a pirate, he was just a nice and humble man who enjoyed seeing people entertained instead, especially the children, and doing this will be the best for everyone.

The ex-technician brunette worked as mechanic on a local workshop for the next few years, unable to find a job that suit his interests or skill, everything's been quiet at that time. Until the news of grand re-opening of Freddy Fazbear Pizza's reached his ears, something that is quite unexpected, but surprising also. Albeit with a lower budget and same location, the pizzeria was quick to gain its glory back, the animatronics were also refurbished, three of the originals, Toys, and Goldens. Updated facial recognition system, replacing necessary parts, and new OS... pretty much everything that needed to make them looked new and kid-friendly.

Well, except for the one in the Parts/Service room, that rabbit who nearly bit the girl head off back in '97. The day after the incident happens, Fritz and some other staffs finds the purple bunny with no face and one arm, along with battered servos, damaged endoskeleton and parts of her suit were gone. Forcing them to decommission the elder bunny. Not just that, a few days later, the customers complained about the smell that originated from somewhere in the pizzeria, something about rotting carcasses and the smell of blood and mucus. To make matters worse, the morning janitor found the bodies of dead children that has been reported missing in Parts/Service room, not just two or three, but five children, with each bodies stuffed into random suits of the animatronics to hid them. Shame that such tragedy had to happen to one of the greatest pizzeria that existed.

With low budgets, the animatronics were never given a bath for months, nor did they get proper spare parts and extra suits. The sauce and handprints that stained their suit were only cleaned by wet washcloths, and if the stain didn't come off... well, the staff would leave it that way. And this irritated Fritz. He was no big fan of Freddy and his friends, but watching these high-tech robots with human-like sentience and advanced AI being treated poorly just... horrible. He remembered teaching these 'bots when they first activated; speaking, learning, playing games, and the basics of how to entertain the children, like a child of his own. Even the man they looked up to; Mr. Fazbear, the closest person they could ever have to a father and the owner of the pizzeria, did the same. Surprisingly enough, they build a bond between themselves and created an unique personality of their own.

"Ugh... Mr. Smith?~" Blue's voice came into earshot, sounding rather sluggish and tired, followed by a series of footsteps and the young azure rabbit poked his head inside the room, using some wipes to clean his smeared make up. "Can you... do some checking on me? I-I think the kids managed to get some cheese to my joints..."

Fritz chuckled, patting the table at his side and gestured for Blue to sit on, "Sure thing, let Dr. Smith do some check ups on you bud."

Fritz actually had no idea how Blue got himself addicted to make up, all he remembered that time was finding the rabbit fumbling with a TV remote out of curiosity, and accidentally turned it on, where the electronic device was playing a channel that was broadcasting a makeup commercial. As for an animatronic that had barely learned anything, he watched the commercial with full interest as if the TV was some sort of teacher, letting every word sink in and processed into his AI chip and taking every bits of persuasion. Eventually, leading Blue pleading to Mr. Fazbear to buy one of those "make up thingy" like a child for him. And the elder man couldn't help but complied with his "son"'s ludicrous request.

"Well, what is it this time Blue?" Springtrap scoffed, "Kids messing up with your make up again?"

"No!" Blue snapped, ears perked up. "...I mean, yes... plus, their dirty little hands touched every single part of my body."

The golden bunny's voice box imitated a snorting sound, tilting his head upwards slightly with a smug smile etched on his face, "Gee... can't go a day without complaining aren't ya?"

"Just shut up."

And there was Springtrap, who prefers being called by his nickname rather than his real name, Golden Bonnie or Spring Bonnie, he was a golden animatronic bunny with a personality of a rebellious teenager, sometimes, he can be menacing and a bully to everyone, often molesting and pranking other younger animatronics for fun, yet, he tends to be childish and acting immature (which result in Goldie spanking him for his action in the front of everyone), but sometimes, he can be a responsible older brother-like figure for Blue and... dare did he say that name. Even through by the time he and Goldie were activated, he was considered "younger" than the other animatronics.

Fritz sighed as he started taking Blue's suit apart at the arm portion, it felt like it was the thousand time he heard these two bickering like twins, and once they gotten into it, everyone gonna need someone as menacing as Goldie when she's angry and wise as Freddy and Teddy, but smart also to stop them. And that person would be a peculiar purple rabbit that the company decomissioned and locked away in the Parts/Service room.

"Girly."

"Jerk."

"Pussy."

"Brat."

"Assface."

"Um...dick."

"Whassa matter? Run out of words to throw? Mama's boy..."

"Tch. At least the kids didn't mistook me as a girl."

"Well, at least I didn't get spanked or being lectured in the front of everyone!"

Springtrap growled, preparing himself to pounce the azure rabbit, "Don't even-"

"For god's sake, can you two just shut up for time being?!" The brunette technician snapped, finally having enough of the two rabbits fighting, "Is there... anything that you two can do other than arguing with each other?"

Both bunnies froze for a while, staring at each other before looking at Fritz, "No~..." They both said simultaneously, trying to avoid eye contact with the technician.

"Then find one." Fritz said, grabbing a pliers and tried to pull something that was stuck on Blue's elbow joint, "I can't stand hearing you bickering all the time, if you two keep acting like a child, I have to call Teddy and Goldie to start treating you two as one."

"Fine..." Blue and Springtrap said simultaneously, glaring at each other and shot a nonexistence sparks from their eyes. "But he started it first!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

Fritz sighed.

 **Timeskip: 11.34 PM, Entrance...**

Night guards Mike Schmidt and Jeremy Fitzgerald entered the pizzeria in hurry, intended to avoid the oncoming storm outside, as the sky has turned darker than usual and thick gloomy cloud appearing from every direction.

"Dang, looks like it's gonna be a stormy night." Jeremy muttered to himself, putting his security cap over his medium-length dirty blonde hair. "And we're gonna be stuck here for a while after our shift ends Mike."

"Nah, no worries." The raven-haired guard next to Jeremy chuckled, "At least we'll stuck in a pizzeria with free food and-"

"Schmidt! Fitzgerald!"The two guards turned to the owner of the voice, and their face immediately turned into -kinda- disappointed and surprised look, "...and crap."

Fritz stopped in the front of them, frowning, "You both come early today, eh?"

Jeremy chuckled nervously, "Um, that's because we're going to have-"

Mike nudged Jeremy on the rib, narrowing his eyes toward the blonde guard."...u-uh, we're going to clean our office before we start our shift, because, um... y'know. Kevin never cleaned it during day shift..." Jeremy finished, smiling assuringly.

Meanwhile, Fritz doesn't seem too convinced by his look, he still keeps his suspicious glare at the two night guards, "Uh-huh... do I need to remind you two the accident a few days ago?"

 **Flashback: Three days ago, 2.54 AM**

It was another night on Freddy's, Mike and Jeremy slacking off the job by joining Blue and Springtrap's "Game Night", Chica and Chi were cooking, and the others are... well, doing whatever they desired.

But an argument was being held at the Prize Corner...

"Mari! Come on! Let me borrow some of your paint!" Goldie pleaded to the slender puppet before her, "I just want to experiment on new magic trick!"

Mari sighed, setting down his painting pallette and brush on the table beside him, "Goldie, I can't... it's just..." the puppet imitated a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nonexistence nose, "...remember the last time you tried to do a magic experiment? The entire family turned into toddlers, including yourself... and Jeremy and Mike had to take care of us for a whole night before we returned to normal."

"Fine, but it was an accident, I promise it won't happen again!"

"Goldie, I can't risk it, who knows what will happen next. Maybe you'll create a mess, a paint bomb, or shooting rainbows of paint everywhere...just no Gold, I'm sorry." With that, Mari resumed his painting, neglecting everything that Goldie might say later.

The golden bear scowled, clearly unhappy by the puppet's obvious answer, true, she might have caused a few troubles on the pizzeria because of her magic, -and to put it lightly- it was just minor problems.

Well, maybe a little excessive at some points, but the others didn't seemed upset or agitated by her action...

Snatching a bucket of pink colored paint from the table, Goldie prepared to throw it to the puppet as a payback for disappointing her. She was a type of 'bot that you didn't want to deal with when you just disappoint or annoy her, having a bad temper and all, because she always finds a way to pay you back, in the worst possible way.

With a swing of her arms, Goldie threw the bucket of paint to the direction where Mari is, but the puppet already saw it coming, and immediately ducked to avoid being splashed.

"Ahoy, did any of ye saw-..." Unfortunately for Foxy, who just entered the Prize Corner, barely noticed a bucket of paint flying towards him, and instantly got splashed by the paint. Turning the once red furred pirate fox into " _masculine_ " pink color, with some of the liquid dripping from his soaked fur. "...me cutlass...?"

Oh boy, this was surely unexpected..."Ay, what in blazes did ye just throw ta me?" Foxy wiped some of the greasy substance using his arm from his eyes, blinking a few times before noticing the pink paint that stained his suit. "Oh sweet Davy Jones! Ye both know who ye be messin' with?"

Goldie cowered behind Mari, peering over the puppet's shoulder at the angry fox that was -menacingly- approaching them, shooting his cold, unnerving gaze at the golden bear. "Ye be walkin' th' plank, and I'll send ye ta Davy Jones' locker fer tis, Goldie!"

 **Meanwhile...**

"Hey guys! Pizza's ready!" Chica exclaimed as she brought a steaming tray of pizza on her hands, fresh from the oven, just like how she always served it. To the longue where the others are gathered, but only to find it empty, deserted, like a barren wasteland. Gee.

"Um, guys? Hello?" The yellow chicken tried to call, but not a single soul (or 'bot in this case) present to respond her. "Odd."

Where did they go? There's no way a hurricane swept them away with it right? Wait, that's a stupid theory...

" _FIRE IN THE HOLE!_ "

 _ ***BAM!* *SPLOSH!***_

" _Gaaah! ...It's all over my suit! I'll get you for that Goldie!_ "

" _Mangle to Freddy, we're pinned down! Request for immediate support!_ "

" _Roger! On my way!"_

 _ ***Whirrr...* *RATATATATAT!* *BOOM!***_

" _WAAAAH!_ "

" _What?! That's not fair!_ "

...now what's with all the ruckus? It sounded like battle and chaos ensued somewhere else in the pizzeria... and quite intense as well.

Making a beeline straight to the main hallway, pizza in her hands, Chica found it as a mess. Rather, a _colorful_ mess! Various paint colors stained the floor and walls, the usual tiled floor and walls with cheery contrast are unrecognizeable at this point, as if a hurricane just swept through a paint shop and went here...

But it looked a little like an abstract painting if you see it detailingly...

Regardless, the place was a battlefield! Two sides were fighting each other with paintball-shooting-weapons (that Goldie and Mari probably conjured with their magic), and heck, it seemed pretty intense! More like a _real_ warfare!

A rapid footsteps came racing down the hall, turning her head to where the voice emanated. She found Springtrap running down the hallway, a red bandana tied around his head and dressed with _Rambo_ styled clothes, warpaint on his cheek, and... wait, his fur isn't golden anymore! It was stained with various colors and made his body looked like he just painted himself with rainbow colors! And why would he wore clothes like that?

"TAKE COVER!" Springtrap exclaimed, ducking at the right moment when a rocket/firework wheezed past his ears, and heading straight toward Chica!

The chicken scream, shielding herself with her arms for an effort to defend herself. And dropping her pizza in process. But instead of having her arms or herself being blown into smithereens, she found a rather odd thing... she was, in fact, unharmed at all. And her body engulfed within a black substance, it felt rather sticky, and wet. Upon closer inspection, she realized that it was-...

Paint?

And that's when she saw the rest of the chaos ensue, Goldie bombing the attacking _forces_ with a paint-bomb-shooting mortar, preventing them to enter her base, in which, the office being barricaded with tables and chairs at its entrance. And the situation seemed bad for Foxy's team, a few members shot down, laying on the floor, playing " _dead_ " as if they have been shot by _real_ bullets and mauled by explosive shells of mortars. Though it's all just pretending, they were acting as if it was quite real.

Then Chica saw her pizza, on the floor, ruined...

That day, she felt something snapped inside herself, something that is _reaaaaally..._ bad, emotions start boiling inside her head, her hands trembled, balling it up into fists, then gritting the teeth on her beak...

Her pizza, i-it's _wasted_... the pizza she made with love, n-now it's gone, ruined...

In the meantime, Goldie, who was still aiming her steaming rocket launcher, oops'd, putting a paw to her mouth. "U-uh... sorry?" She let out a toothy - but nervous - smile, dropping her rocket launcher to the floor as if she never used it, whistling innocently.

When somebody says to not _mess_ with Chica, you gotta take their words seriously, like, well... _seriously!_ Because you'll either ended up in a garbage, or caused enough ruckus to start World War 3 inside the pizzeria.

At least WW3 with Chica isn't as bad as... well, _this!_

Chica growled, snapping her head toward the office like a cocked gun, narrowing her eyes toward the golden bear holed up inside the room. The chicken's cold, unnerving gaze could send a chill down any 'bots endoskeleton, heck, even enough to make one 'bot's septic tank leak to their legs!

"Goldie... I swear, I'll make you pay for that!" Chica exclaimed, picking up Freddy's fallen paint ball-shooting minigun from the floor with ease, then aiming it at the office, slowly advancing towards the said room. "Nobody... And I mean, _nobody_... ruins my _**PIZZAAAAAAA!**_ "

After she said that... Well, you guys know the rest, right? The battle continues, Chica got her revenge, the place getting messier - and colorful too - and Mike and Jeremy got scolded by the time Fritz arrived, blah-blah-blah... All that stuff...

 **End of Flashback**

"...well, that's technically Goldie's fault, actually." Jeremy said, shuffling his feet on the floor while trying to avoid Fritz's gaze. "We're just... Well, doing our job..."

Fritz crossed his arms, shaking his head in disapproving manner. "Right... luckily though, Goldie and Mari used their... hocus-pocus-magic stuff to clean the whole establishment and the 'bots less than an hour. If it wasn't for them, we'd already closed for the entire day." He said, sighing a little. "Just make sure it didn't happen again, alright?"

"You can count on us, Fritzie." Mike assured, smiling a toothy grin.

The brunette techie rolled his eyes, waving the two night guards off. "I'm gonna go home and get some rest, make sure this place is still in one piece by the time I get back."

* * *

In the meantime, Freddy was pacing in the front of Parts/Service room, nervously biting his finger with the mixture of concern and anxiety expression on his face, it's obvious that _something_ was bothering him lately, and now with these emotions bubbling on his chest, the bear couldn't decide what to do to get rid of it...

And it was odd to see a 'bot as sophisticated as Freddy like this...

He wasn't sure what are these feelings he had been bottled up lately, fear, anxious... nervousness? _Meh_ , what should he be nervous at? He used to perform in the front of many kids and adults alike, but this _nervousness_ is different than he had ever experienced before...

The brown bear opened the metal door slightly, peeking inside, and he saw it- _her..._

The purple rabbit sat in her usual slumped position, as withered as she could be, with no face and one arm torn off, _deactivated_...

Then it hit Freddy again, those feelings has once again returned, his servos warmed up a little bit, cheeks reddened slightly, and his metallic heart dropped a little with a slight tinge upon seeing that particular rabbit.

Ugh, what does human called these emotions? ...it made him felt nervous, fuzzy, and this... strange feelings on his stomach every time he looked at Bonnie.

Freddy frankly memorize when some kids are arguing about these things, what did they called it? A crash? Bash? Gash? Blegh... a crush?

Agh, no- just no! He didn't have a crush on that rabbit! He just... cared for her, seeing her expenses for the last few years, ripped apart, decomissioned... hated... for something she didn't do, and for quite a while, he _really_ wanted to do something for her. At least something that makes her felt better after these years, proving her innocence would be _too_ much, and the others probably won't going to believe him for it...

He needs to start out with something small... something that should make her trust somebody, – mainly _trusting_ him – then he can think of other things he could do to cheer her up and return her to the Bonnie he knew back at those days. A cheerful, yet sort of wild purple rabbit that will always be the light for him and everyone, even at the darkest moments of business hours…

Hmmm… a small talk should do it, though it may be hard to convince her to trust him, considering how badly the family has treated her. Plus, she never socialize with anyone, and not even _something_ to talk to… sheesh, wonder how she deal with all of that anyways~

 _Alright, take a deep breath, calm down… You can do this…_ Freddy thought to himself, straightening his slightly askew bowtie and trademark top hat, _Just go in there, talk to her, c'mon Freddy…_

Freddy slowly reached his paw to the knob, gently twisting it and opened the door for the umpteenth time that night, his foot made the first – yet, most daring - step that any _functional_ animatronic in this pizzeria never did before…

Entering the Parts/Service room…

His single, resounding step sent a slight chill to him, he could feel himself _shuddering_ lightly as he felt the thick dust on floor. Heck, this room was like… _never_ been cleaned for eternity! Plus, the darkness of the room made it worse for Freddy…

"Hey Freddy, what'cha doin' there?"

* * *

 **Proofread by: BGBNDR**

 **Also, special thanks to a good friend of mine, BGBNDR, who proofread it and helped me with my writings! He's an awesome guy! You guys should check him out, too! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: An Awkward Conversation

"Freddy, what'cha doin' there?"

Freddy stopped dead in his tracks, finding himself suddenly unable to move a finger upon hearing that all-so-familiar voice of Mike Schmidt behind him. The brown bear's ears flopped down as he shakily turned his head to face the night guard. "A-ah, hey Mike! I-I was just... gonna change Bonnie's bucket, y-y'know... She probably gonna need an empty one, soon... heh~" Freddy chuckled nervously, fiddling with his bow tie.

Mike arched a brow, unsure of what Freddy had told him, "Mhrmmm... I thought BB already changed it about... half an hour ago?" The black haired guard said, looking down at his watch, "And why were you being nervous an' all? I thought you'd be doing something else at the moment!"

"I-I... uh," Freddy stuttered, his face drenched with nonexistent sweat, looking away slightly with his face red. "I kind'a forgot about that! Uh, actually, I-I was just gonna..." The bear gritted his teeth, scrambling his processor to look any excuse he could make, "...blegh, just... Taking some parts for, uh... my microphone! Yeah, my microphone..."

Mike frowned, pursing his lips to the side. Well, he knew that Freddy wasn't the best liar, in fact, he probably made the worst lies that everyone could ever thought of. And now with him being nervous and... Well, acting strange lately, not just the animatronics, he and Jeremy are starting to get more concerned about Freddy too. "Are you sure? Maybe your microphone just... ran out of batteries?" He guessed, "Or... is there something you're hiding from us?"

Freddy shook his paws in defense, taking a step back from the young night guard, "M-me? Hi-hiding something?! Pfft, don't be ridiculous, Mike! Like I said, I was gonna-"

"Look, you can be honest with me if you want," Mike abruptly interjected, putting his hands behind his back, "I know that wasn't your reason for entering this room, and I know you're lying the whole time." He said, putting a reassuring hand to the bear shoulder, "Is there something bothering ya?"

Freddy hesitated for a moment, before slowly nodding, his cheeks reddening once again. "Y-yeah... it's just one thing that has been bugging me lately... i-it's not much, but..." He trailed off, rubbing the back of his head, "...I-I don't know if t-the others will approve this, so... that's why I've been acting weird recently, and-"

Mike chuckled, "You're rambling too much Fred, come on, let's just get to the point!" He told the nervous bear. Mike could've sworn that Freddy's cheeks are turning much redder as he continue to ramble on. Bah, he didn't even know if robots _could_ blush that red..."Look, I won't judge you for anything, just tell me, I uh... _may_ be able to give ya a solution for it..."

"Okay, okay..." Freddy quietly said, tapping his foot on the dusty floor in concern. He was afraid to tell Mike, what if the guard start insulting him for trying to help a murderer animatronic to feel better of herself? But he _did_ say that he won't judge Freddy for anything, and he was okay with Freddy telling the truth, smaller issues concerning himself would be alright, but how about Bonnie? How will he be alright with that? "I... wanttotalktoBonnietomakeherfeelbetter, that's all!" He finally admitted, closing his eyes tightly and blushing even more! Though his fast talking might have been difficult to decipher...

Mike frowned in disbelief, narrowing his eyes, "You... what?"

"I-I just felt... uncomfortable seeing her expenses and everything she suffered these years, so... I just want to talk to her and make her feel better, for now I guess..." Freddy said in slower pace, regaining his confidence, "You're... not _mad,_ r-right?"

"Mad?!" Mike put his hands around his hips, pretending to gasp dramatically, "Why would I be mad at you?! That's the most generous thing I could've expect from any... 'bot like you, Freddy!" He lightly chuckled.

"R-really? I-I mean... you know she _caused_ the Bite, right?" Freddy inquired, "A-any person would've thought that there's no use of... talking to a guilty animatronic, let alone making her feel better of what she had done. B-but I didn't believe she's guilty, I-I saw it myself, someone controlled her action at that time..."

"So you're thinking of the same thing as me, huh?" Mike asked, sighing a little, "I was there when the Bite happened, accompanying my cousin to have fun here, and… y'know the rest… I suppose."

Freddy nodded, "Mmm… yes, still fresh in my processor, frankly." The bear patted the side of his head with his finger for emphasis, smiling slightly, "Though, for the first time in my life… I don't know how to start a conversation, and… I'm _nervous_ as heck!" If Freddy was being honest, things were going to be prettyawkward, like… He just came here to talk to Bonnie, gathering all confidence he had and be as enthusiastic as he can, but at the same time, he just couldn't find the right word to start on without getting himself into – what he assumed to be – a panicked and awkward scene with Bonnie. As if… He came here unprepared!

Everyone knew it wasn't a good way to build trust…

And to think, did it make sense for Freddy to felt nervous like _this?_ He usually finds a way through everything, being a father-like figure for the other animatronics, but not this one. It was totally different from any other problem he been facing before, and it seemed kind of… complicated.

"Say, why don't you just go in there, try to take it slow and steady with her, and if things gone south – which is probably not going to happen – just…" Mike paused, "…Eh, just try to calm her down as best as you can, or call me, alright?"

"Ah, yes… of course, I'll do my best." Freddy replied calmly, slowly walking deeper into the pitch-dark and dusty room, night vision on, he's ready… He supposed. The bear himself didn't know why he couldn't get this strange, fuzzy feeling out of his chest. He actually wanted to tell Mike, but he was either too shy to tell him, or… He just simply figured out that he'll tell the guard later.

"Well, good luck Fred…" Mike said, tipping his cap to salute the sophisticated bear, "I'll be in the office if you need me, and... hope this'll go well."

"Yeah, me too..." Freddy quietly responded, watching the night guard leave and headed to the security office, he then turned and walked toward the withered purple bunny on her usual spot, on the far side of the room, slight odd smell emanated from the deactivated rabbit, mostly because she was never given a bath or proper cleanup for years…

…and perhaps from _that_ dried dark, brown-reddish splotch on her lower jaw and maw as well…

"H-hey Bonnie, how are you doing?"

* * *

" _H-hey Bonnie, how are you doing?_ "

 **Scanning…**

 **Scanning…**

 **Scanning…**

 **Trigger detected, initiating booting sequence…**

 **Nightvision engaged.**

 **Good Evening: FazOS – Bonnie v.1.1 is ready, welcome back.**

Soon, the sound of groaning metal and low hum filled the dark and derelict room, two red lights flickered on – where Bonnie's face _used_ to be as her systems booting up, she straighten her askew head at a terribly slow pace, she would stop at irregular intervals, as if her joints locked up nearly every second, she then tried to move her other limbs, only to have the same result, they were all jerky and unsteady thanks to her battered servos.

The purple rabbit continued her task, a few snapping sounds was heard after an intense effort to move her stiff and rusty joints, followed with a barely audible disgruntled sigh from her voice box.

 **Running system check. 89%**

 **94%**

 **99%**

 **100%**

 **WARNING. Severe suit and endoskeleton damage detected, seek attention immediately-**

 **WARNING. Excessive dust detected-**

 **WARNING. Arm (left) is missing-**

Bonnie jolted as warnings began to flash on her vision, she shook her head slowly, as if it worked on getting rid of them. It was bothering her _immensely_ , not just annoying, she didn't want to see all of these warnings pop up unannounced, considering that they somehow reminds her of that _day_ , the day she frankly memorize well. It was **fresh** on her ages-old processor. It didn't take long as she began a fit of coughing, clutching a hole on her chest that looked like it had been jabbed by sharp, metal thing with her suitless paw, some small sparks formed and flew off from it, her fit of cough began to expel the dust that gotten up into her internals and to the floor underneath her.

It didn't took long for her to finish the task, and using this moment, Bonnie took a deep, relieved breath…

 **Loading Personality Cortex...**

 **50%...**

 **75%...**

 **100%**

* * *

Bonnie neglected the warnings that – once again – popped up on her vision. She let out a sigh, thinking of how much she'd have to go through, just to _turn herself on_ … she only wished someone would come here and fix her, at least replacing some parts of her endoskeleton and internals, a few holes and tears on her suit is fine – but _nope_ , this _is_ her dwelling place after all, and no one was allowed to go in or out, not even herself. And… Even if she _did_ managed to escape, she expected more beatings and losing one or two limbs, I mean, having a _singular_ arm – rather than the required two – was bad enough, let alone _not_ having arms at all or walk with one leg...

Sheesh, her robotic life was pathetic, isn't it?

But with those aside, she _did_ heard a voice that triggered her activation, the voice was soft, gentle, and calm… Albeit a little shaky like Jeremy's, but whose voice? Never did Bonnie hear another 'bot or any person's voice this clear for like… years? Bah, she didn't know! And it felt like the animatronic/person who said it seemed to… standing before her right now. Whoever this is, she hoped it was Fritz's, because she could really use _lots of_ repairs right now.

But what if he just came here to change her bucket? After all, she wasn't allowed to go to the bathroom outside to empty her septic tank, and probably he just simply wanted to annoy her… Blegh, that's impossible, if anyone did interact with her, they should have a reason for it!

Part of her felt relieved to realize _someone_ finally wanted to interact with her, but another part of her was… _terrified._ She feared if her family didn't had enough of tearing her apart, what if they sent an animatronic to take _more_ of her parts? As if… They didn't had enough seeing her like this? Bonnie didn't want that to happen, obviously...

"H-hey, are you… fine there, Bon?"

There's the voice again, if she listen closely enough, she'd realize that it wasn't Fritz's voice… Rather, more like… Freddy's?

Regardless, she lifted her head up to see _whoever_ this guy is, "M-Mrhm? W…w-who are y-you?" She softly inquired with her glitching voice box, grunting as she tried to get up, her joints groaned in protest, refusing to move, but a pair of soft paw gently held her shoulder and arm, pulling her into her feet. "A-ah... t-thanks- agh..."

Bonnie groaned as her nightvision went out, just as she looked up to see who has come to help her, leaving her in total darkness... a black, empty, devoid of any light...

Something she was afraid of, even through being used in the dark after all these years, she still afraid of the... _darkness,_ it... Traumatized her, reminding her when her family thrown her here after she was severely beaten and ripped apart, then locked away, forcing her to dwell in this cold, dusty, and dark room for god-knows-for-how-long... plus, the _smell,_ though her smelling sense wasn't as good as human's, but it still made her uncomfortable nonetheless.

"Eh... s-sorry, m... m-my nightvision went o-out..." She apologized, ears flopped down a little, "I-I'm just an... o-ol' rustbucket le-left to d-dwell... in th-this place... no-now, gimme a-a sec t-to... re-reboot my... sys-system, will y-you?"

"Sure," The voice replied calmly, sighing sadly, "take your time, it's not like I'm gonna leave you because you took a few sec to reboot, besides, I'm pretty sure you looked like you'll be needing some new parts too..."

"Y-you... do-don't say~" The withered bunny chuckled, then start focusing herself at the task at hand.

 **Nightvision –** **ERROR.**

 **FaceReg system** **– ERROR.**

 **Rebooting sequence initiated.**

"T-there... much be-better..." Bonnie said as her nightvision turned back on, sweeping away the darkness that once engulfed her vision. "W-what do you n-need... err-" She paued as she looked up to a certain animatronic bear that stood before her, worried expression plastered to the bear's face, but still... That couldn't easily erase the fear from the anxious bunny.

"F-Freddy! Wh-what're y-you doing here? I-I mean... I- I d-didn't do anything wr-wrong today!" Bonnie fearfully said, taking a step back away from Freddy as she felt a sense of dread hit her almost immediately, "I-if you're h... he-here to take m-my parts, p-please spare me... a-a leg o-or an ear! I-I don't want-"

"Hush... L-look, I didn't come here to take your parts away, Bonnie!" Freddy assured, cutting off the rabbit's rambling gently, "In fact, I-I came here with good intention!" He held the bunny's good paw, feeling the cold, exposed and slightly rusted metal brushed against his fur, trying to ignore to unpleasant feeling.

"G-good in-intention?" Bonnie asked, pressing herself against the wall fearfully. "H-how am I-I supposed… t-to trust yo-you? After… a-after what m-my ow-own family d-did to… m-me?!" The withered bunny said in a rather… _upset_ tone, struggling to break Freddy's grip on her paw. "L-let me… g-go!"

Freddy paused for a moment, but still keeping his firm grip on Bonnie's paw. Well, for once, he'd never thought the rabbit would feel… well, _this way!_ He expected Bonnie would just… run away or terrified because of him, and not _insult_ him. Perhaps years of being locked up here really changed her _a lot,_ or maybe because she was still traumatized? Then again, Freddy need to figure out how to defuse the situation, like a good 'bot should, and a little convincing is all he needed~

"L-look Bonnie, could'ja please calm down? I-I know you were _upset_ because your own family tore you apart for something you didn't do, a-and I knew you didn't intend to bite that child…" The bear trailed off, calming the bunny almost instantly, "I-I saw something was wrong with you, and I immediately knew someone was controlling you, I-I wanted to help but… it felt like there's nothing I could do to stop everything from happening." He continued, looking away slightly. "If I was there- to stand for you and tell the other 'bots what I saw, at least you wouldn't been torn apart and dwelled in this… _awful_ place. But no, I can't do anything, besides watching everything unfold before me a-and… seeing you suffer like this. I'm just a cowardly old bear who can't-"

"H-hush…" Bonnie shushed, putting a finger on Freddy's mouth to stop his rambling. Or at least pausing him from rambling more… "St-stop, i-it's not... yo-your fault, Freddy. Y-you can't... ch-change the p-past, things are... p-probably me-meant this w-way..." She formed a smile on her nonexistent face, looking up at the slightly taller bear and tilted her head, "F-for a... a-a reason o-of co-course..."

"But... how can you went through all of these… _expenses_ like you've been doing a normal life?" He questioned, shifting his gaze at the blue-ish purple bunny, "I-I mean… you seem like you're-"

"…h-handling stuff… we-well?" Bonnie guessed, sort of cutting Freddy off gently…

"Y-yeah, something like _that_ …" The bear quietly respond, then glanced at the worn and battered bunny before him. Her suit was exposed at some spots, most of them looked like they had been ripped off and torn, same thing can be said for her right paw and left foot, not to mention some parts of her endoskeleton have dents and a few wires poking out from it, visible from the holes of her suit. Her tattered appearance is enough to send a chill down to anyone's spine from a glance- but that doesn't apply to Freddy, to him, she was still the same purple bunny he always knew… Cheery, playful and sometimes humorously sarcastic. Just like the way everyone loves her as the part of the family.

All these times he'd wondered how she could handle… her _rough_ times, she does showed the signs of losing faith on the others – considering what they've done and put her through – and… maybe he could make her feel better somehow? I mean, it was his intention coming here in the first place. And a nice, comforting chat would do it~

"Say… why don't we uh, _chat?_ Y'know… just catching up with recent events and talk about stuff…" Freddy said, averting his gaze slightly from the bunny, "Because… I know you must've missed a lot of events since you were… Well, locked up in here."

Bonnie's ears perked up slightly, "W-why… su-sure! That'd be… g-great!" She replied, sounding rather excited, for the first time in years! "U-uh… w-why don't'cha ju-just… sit d-down on- agh, I-I don't ha-have any c… c-chairs – o-or something e-else here…"

 _Just sitting down here with you is already more than enough for me~…_ Freddy suddenly thought, but quickly shook it off. He _really_ need to do some routine check up on his processor, because he's starting to think a bunch of wild and ridiculous stuff, especially concerning Bonnie…

"Well, there's the floor~" Freddy said, patting the dusty floor beneath his foot with his paw, "It's not like everyone needs a chair to sit, right?"

Bonnie merely shrugged, "P-probably..." She would never thought someone – or somebot would've wanted to talk with her, and it felt somewhat good, being able to socialize or having a simple chat, it's been years since she last talked to someone!

W-well, someone from the family, that is... All she had to talk was Wendy, and the Freddy plushie she gave her earlier today... The least she can do is waiting for Wendy to come back tomorrow or using the brown bear plush as a company when the girl wasn't around, and having someone else to talk suffices to lift her up from her sour mood!

Some audible clicks and slight metal grinding emanated from the bunny as she bent down and sat on the floor, signing that she needed some new parts... _badly_. Plus, it looks like her joints jammed on some places, as she took a lot more efforts to support her weight using her one good arm, and her endoskeleton is on the verge of breaking, due to how rusty and many dents it had, her arm trembled a little, before it finally gave up and she hit the dusty floor bottom first with a "thud"...

Freddy winced as he heard those noises... those _terrible_ noises that made him felt more empathy towards the withered rabbit, other than the beatings she received, it must have been a pain to go through all these years inside the Parts/Service room, being left in this cold and musty room all alone without anyone – or anything to give her some company, not to mention her _damaged_ parts! Like he said before, he wondered how Bonnie is handling these expenses well, if he was her, Freddy didn't think he would be able to make it this far... he'd probably give up already and... Wouldn't able to keep his sanity intact! Jeez...

The rabbit folded her legs – albeit a little slow and her joints creaked throughout the process, and finally sitting cross-legged on the floor, "S-so... what'cha... wanna t-talk about?"

* * *

As laughter and chuckles filled the room, Freddy couldn't help but noticed something...

The chat actually went smooth with Bonnie, he decided to start off by asking how she was doing... In which she replied with "I'm fine, just a little rusty", and he just kept asking how's her condition and how she felt being alone here. The bear tried his best to not trigger a memory or feelings that could ruin the mood...

He mostly tried to not let out a stutter when he spoke, and truth to be told, he was nervous... like, _a nervous wreck._.. His voice trembled slightly and his voice box froze for a moment before returning normal, but he could only hope that Bonnie would think that he was just searching for a topic to talk about.

The fun part of it is when he tell some stories concerning recent events and stuff. Like... that Paint War accident a few days ago! That was literally the most interesting out of 'em all! Freddy enjoyed telling how the pizzeria was booming once again and people forgetting that... _that_ accident! He didn't put much emphasis on the event, as it might disturb the rabbit or trigger a certain flashback... But regardless, he continued telling Bonnie how everyone was doing; Chica and Chi _finally_ getting some new recipes to make foods other than pizza, how Blue and Springtrap constantly bickered to each other, Foxy and Mangle seemed to have slight crush on each other~... what with them performing together every day and helping one another with taking care of the younger kids and toddler, and so much more...

Bonnie smiled at Freddy, leaning towards the bear and snuggled him a little, wondering how warm and soft his fur felt... Almost like a plushie, and she didn't want this to be over, she was really enjoying this moment - well, the moment when she had someone with her and provide her with heartwarming stories and... she didn't know, comfort perhaps? She _did_ felt pretty warm inside and relaxed with Freddy being here, and cheered up a little with the stories he told her... Man, she'd wish that she was there, enjoying all the time and fun with her family, something that would've been considered... _precious_ for her, as it has been years since she last talked and enjoyed a time being with the others, her _family_...

"…a-and uh, B-Bon… I'm really sorry, but I have to go now…" Freddy abruptly said, snapping Bonnie out of her muse and… broke her synthetic heart a little, she guess.

"W-what? I… I-I still w-want you to… b-be here!" She suddenly responded without a second thought, fearing that Freddy would leave her in this dark room all alone once more, and not returning again… "A-agh… s-sorry, it just… s-slipped from m-my vo-voice box, he-heh~"

Freddy chuckled slightly, wrapping his arms around the bunny, "It is fine… But hey, I'll be back tomorrow morning for you, I promise…" The bear smiled assuringly, "I will make sure you're not going to feel lonely anymore, you had me – at least for now, and I _swear_ to get you out of this room and prove your innocence to the world outside."

"A-alright… b-but is get-getting me o-out from he-here is… w-well, risky?" Bonnie worriedly said, she wasn't sure of what Freddy is gonna do, getting caught visiting her already could cause a turmoil in the pizzeria, let alone getting her out from this room and prove her innocence! S-she didn't want Freddy to suffer the same thing as her, as she already suffer much seeing herself like this… A-and what would she do if another member of the family was thrown here because of her own fault?

"Well," Freddy rubbed the back of his head, looking away, "I… already seen you torn apart and suffer for the things you didn't do, and the least thing I could do to make you feel better is – well, giving you some company and comfort here secretly, I was hoping I could do more but…" He trailed off, "Oh well, I guess I shouldn't be thinking of that! – For now at least…"

Freddy gave one last hug to the bunny, and if Bonnie still had her face, you could see her face flushed deep red from the hug. Not just because it's comforting, it's because it somewhat gave her a sense of comfort that someone _deeply_ cared for her all the time, and who didn't expect the lead singer as well as the mascot of the pizzeria himself was _that_ person? "I'll see you tomorrow, alright? I can't really promise when I'll be back, but I will come back as soon as I can!"

Bonnie giggled a little at his words, and smiled, resting her head on the bear's soft and warm chest. "O-okay, I-I'll see y-ya later… Fr-Freddy…"

Freddy slowly let go of his embrace, waving his paw at the rabbit as he walked to the door, smiling for the last time to her as he closed the door, finally leaving Bonnie all alone in the room… She sighed a little, the rabbit missed his company, all the stories he told her… all the comfort and assurance she felt when he was around. But eh, he'll come back tomorrow, he already promised… And she knew Freddy would never broke a promise he made.

Bonnie pulled out the brown bear plushie she hid in one of her suit holes, large enough to keep it hidden, before hugging it oh-so tightly with her one good arm! "Do y-you see… th-that, Mr. F-Freddybear? …F-finally, someone who c… c-cares about me!" She squealed a little, walking back to her usual spot and sat there while hugging the Freddy plush to provide her a little comfort, smiling a little at her thought…

 _He'll come back, he promised me… Freddy would never let anyone down…_

* * *

 **A/N: H-heya guys, sorry for the super duper late update... School's been a major problem for me, especially at where I live, it's torturous... Plus, RL issues is stressing me out and caused me to lose lots of my motivation to write. Forgive me if I'm being such a slob and irrsponsible author in updating this story, b-but the fastest I can update is around... 3-4 weeks, perhaps more than a month...**

 **Again, sorry for the late update, I'm also trying to improve my writings and busy with other things, but I will try to update as fast as I can xC**


End file.
